


What's for Dinner?

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, castlesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are at Winterfell, preparing for the Great War.  Daenerys is frustrated at having to pretend that she and Jon mean nothing to each other and finally reaches her breaking point.





	What's for Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lots of smut. One-Shot.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Daenerys1417

Jon and Daenerys had been at Winterfell for almost a week, preparing for the upcoming battle with the Night King. They had mutually agreed that it would be best if they kept their feelings for each other a secret for now. The alliance between the Northerners and Daenerys’ army was fragile enough as it was without having to worry about everyone thinking the Dragon Queen had seduced the King in the North into swearing fealty to her.

 

Still, it had been torture staying away from each other. All they had now were the occasional stolen glances, where their eyes would communicate the love and passion burning between them.

 

Daenerys didn’t know how much more she could take. Her body was yearning for her Northern King and she was tired of having to pleasure herself alone during the cold Winterfell nights. She needed Jon. She hadn’t realized just how much she craved his affection until it had suddenly been taken away from her upon departing from their ship. She missed his warm lips, tracing kisses all over her body, and the way his firm, muscular arms held her in place when he would thrust into her over and over. And when he would put his mouth down there… _Oh!_

 

“Your Grace,” said a voice, shaking her from her momentary distraction. She looked up from her seat and saw Missandei, looking down at her with concern. She hadn’t even noticed her handmaiden had entered the room, so preoccupied was she with her thoughts of Jon.

 

“Yes, Missandei, what is it?” Daenerys said, hoping that nothing was wrong.

 

“It’s time for dinner, your Grace.”

 

“Oh yes, of course.” Daenery said, slightly embarrassed that she had lost track of time.

 

She stood up, taking a moment to check her appearance through the looking glass. Pleased with her reflection, she swept out of her room and down the corridors towards the dining hall, Missandei following close behind.

 

As she entered the Great Hall, she saw that her advisors were already present as well as Jon and his siblings. Jon was seated at the head of the table discussing something with Ser Davos. He looked up as she made her way to the front of the room, taking her place next to him.

 

“Your Grace,” he said evenly, before averting his eyes.

 

“Lord Snow,” she responded, nodding at him before turning away quickly to say something to Tyrion.

 

The evening proceeded as it had every night, with everyone engaged in polite conversation as they ate their meal. Jon and Daenerys pretended that they were nothing more than casual acquaintances and it was driving her crazy. She was sitting right next to him yet felt like they were thousands of miles away from each other.

 

She poked absently at her food, barely eating anything as she had seemingly lost her appetite. 

 

People were slowly starting to leave the dining hall as dinner was coming to an end and Daenerys used the momentary distraction to talk to Jon. “Might I have a word, my Lord… in private?”

 

“Of course, your Grace,” he responded. “Is something wrong? I noticed you didn’t eat much.”

 

 _Yes! Something is very wrong indeed, I’ve been without your touch for far too long_!   Daenerys was screaming internally. She was able to maintain her composure, however, and responded only with, “I’d rather tell you once we’re alone.”

 

“Aye,” he said, looking around to ensure no one was eavesdropping.

 

They lingered at the table as the remainder of their party finally filtered out, the last being Tyrion who gave Daenerys a curious look as he walked away. She was beyond caring and ignored it.

 

When they were finally alone, Jon looked at Daenerys, his face lined with worry. “What is it my love? What is so important that you need to tell me?”

 

Daenerys felt guilty that he thought something was seriously wrong. She was being selfish and reckless; they had a war to prepare for and an alliance to maintain. But she couldn’t deny herself any longer.  She sighed heavily. “I miss you, Jon. I know we should pretend that we are nothing to each other, but I don’t want to any longer. I don’t care what people think. I want you by my side during the day, and in my bed at night.”

 

She waited, wondering if he would be disappointed in her lack of will power, but when she looked in his deep brown eyes, all she saw was love and understanding.

 

“Oh my love,” he said, pulling her into his arms. “Do you think this has been easy for me? Not a day has gone by that I haven’t wanted to make love to you.”

 

“Jon,” she sighed, breathing heavily. “I need you…right now…”

 

“What if someone walks in on us?” he asked, looking towards the door.

 

“I don’t care,” she said softly, her eyes filled with lust. “Jon, please don’t make me beg.”

 

“Never, my Queen,” Jon replied, giving into his Queen’s desires which mirrored his own. “I could never deny you. I am yours and you are mine.”

 

Jon tightened his hold on her, bending down to nibble her earlobe before moving to the pulse point on her neck. Daenerys bit her lip, as a helpless moan escaped. She tried to kiss him, but he dodged her lips and his kisses landed on her chin and cheeks. When he finally claimed her mouth, Daenerys nearly came as he plunged his tongue deep within her mouth, mating his tongue with hers.

 

He left her with no doubt that despite how much he had been avoiding her all week; he was definitely hungry for her.

 

Daenerys quivered and moaned as they kissed, her hands finding their way to his trousers. She massaged his hardness through his clothes, feeling herself becoming wet and swollen in the process.

 

“Fuck,” Jon moaned between kisses, his hands roaming over her soft curves before landing on her ass. He grabbed her hips, pulling her dress up to the waist before lifting her and placing her gently on the dining table. He broke off the kiss, widening her legs to stand between them as he began to unlace his trousers.

 

“Let me,” she said, brushing his hands away.

 

It didn’t take long for Daenerys to get what she was after and the moment she had him in her hands, gripping her fingers around his manhood, he threw his head back to growl in heated pleasure. Daenerys lay back on the table, still gripping him as she moved the head of his shaft to her wet entrance. Not able to hold back from something so tempting, he moved forward, thrusting hard and deep inside of her.

 

“Oh, my wolf,” Daenerys moaned as Jon thrust hard again. And again. And when he felt her legs tighten around his waist, locking him in, his control snapped. He kept thrusting inside of his queen, seemingly going deeper and deeper with each stroke.

 

He tilted his head, studied her expression and saw the intense pleasure he was giving her. He was mesmerized. The passion was undisguised, genuine and as heated as it could get. And he knew the look on his face probably mirrored hers.

 

When she began screaming his name, he quickly bent low to capture her mouth before anyone could hear. And then he soared with her, his body shattering hard in one soul-tantalizing orgasm. He kept coming and coming and coming. And her body took everything he had to give her.

 

Moments later, Jon was still trying to catch his breath as he eased off Daenerys and helped her off of the table, smoothing her dress back down. He began pulling his trousers up.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes looking at him with the fondest of love, as she helped him lace his trousers with deft fingers.

 

“My love, there is no need to thank me,” he said, kissing her softly. “I couldn’t resist you if I tried.”

 

“Maybe now that I’ve satisfied you, your appetite will return and you can eat something.” He added, a teasing smile on his lips.

 

Daenerys brought her hand to his face, brushing her lips against his before replying,” My wolf, don’t you know? My hunger was for you and now I am fully sated!”

 

They chuckled together softly before cautiously opening the door to the Great Hall, seeing no one in sight, and going their separate ways.


End file.
